A tempo
by aninha200619
Summary: Crossover with Ar Tonelico for the first chapters, but no knowdlege of the games needed. Emyd aka Demyx's Other and his friends have to look for a witch named Emeria.


**Summary:** Crossover with Ar Tonelico, at least for the first chapters. Emyd aka Demyx's Other and his friends have to look for a witch named Emeria.

**Disclair:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Ar Tonelico.

**Chapter 1 - Peaceful Days**

Emyd arrived at Emeria's house... Or rather, their house, to find Erne pretending to be a slug on the floor. She sometimes did that when she was bored, or particularly tired from fighting for the church of Elemia. She hadn't seen the battlefield for almost a week, and had spent most of her sudden and unofficial break reading or sleeping.

"We'll be going on a long mission tomorrow, so Radolf told us to rest," she said. Not unlike him, Erne wasn't the type of person who needed to be told to rest, though "But Elo said something about he and Erica getting a break somewhere in this week," she stretched her arms and yawned a little.

Erne was a partnerless Reyvateil who could also fight a bit on her own. Her fighting style was similar to Larxene's, except there was a lot of singing, and Erne didn't terrify her enemies just by being there.

Their friend, Elo, was a Knight for that same organization, and Erica was his Reyvateil partner. Emyd was traumatized by cults and Organizations, but Cardinal Radolf seemed to be a good person. He got some Xemnas vibes from Falss, though.

"Do you want me to fix us something good?" He said, smiling. Erne's working eye was closed, so it wasn't like she could see his smile, though.

She clumsily got up, and headed towards the kitchen, which was her way of saying "no".

"You had a long day at work," explained the Reyvateil while cutting some vegetables, "I should have tried to make you dinner, but I lost track of time," she apologized.

"It's fine, I can patiently wait for my sushi," joked Emyd.

Erne was terrified of fire, so she mostly stuck to dishes from Sol Cluster, as many of them weren't cooked or fried. He didn't like it at first, but now he was used to it.

It took him a while for him to get used to this new life. He had lived in Ar Ciel before, but he and Emeria lived in a small hut in the middle of nowhere, only occasionally visiting the nearest village to buy food, so it wasn't like he ever had to pretend to Ar Cielan, so Suzaku Academy's non interference pact wouldn't be broken.

Ar Ciel was an unique world. It had been destroyed in the past, so now people lived in towers. It was also famous in the multiverse for it's unique brand of song magic, and the Reyvateils, the race of women who could use it. They were, however, as magically underdeveloped as it got.

Seventeen years ago, Emeria had moved to Ar Ciel to do research on that type of magic for Suzaku Academy. She spent one year in the tower of Harvestasha, two in the tower of Metafalss, moved to the tower of Ar Tonelico, in Sol Ciel, and established herself there.  
He felt horrible for having to lie to the two children Emeria had taken in while he was doing absolutely nothing in Organization XIII. He wondered how Elo and Erne would react when they found out he and Emeria weren't from Metafalss, but from completely different worlds.  
He was parted from his thoughts by Erne's hand gently touching his shoulders. She pointed toward the table, now full of food.  
"Thanks," he said, cheerfully, as he sat by the table. Erne did the same, and was far more proficient at using the chopsticks typical from Sol Cluster than he was.

His new life was blissful, but he knew it shouldn't be. He had to find a way to leave Ar Ciel, and head to Crimson Skies, so could enroll in Suzaku Academy of Magic. That way, he would learn to use more powerful spells and maybe and find a way to make up for his past selve's refusal to do anything to stop the likes of Xemnas.

"What kind of mission?" Asked Emyd, trying to make conversation with Erne. He disliked quiet meals, and Erne wasn't much of a talker.  
Erne shook off her head and sighed. So she had no idea whatsoever.

"Erne's a tough cookie, she'll do just fine!" He encouraged her. Erne smiled and nodded, even though she was a clearly a bit unsure.

She stared at him, hesitantly, a for a short while. He knew she say to ask him something, but didn't have the courage to do it.  
"Come on, Erne, you know I won't bite!" Said Emyd.

"It's silly," said Erne quietly. She sighed, closed her eye and somehow tried to gather courage to say whatever she wanted to say, "I would like to visit another world," she whispered.

Emyd panicked. Did she meet someone from another world? Did they tell her anything about his past in Organization XIII?

"I don't mean like that!" Clarified Erne, shocked and clearly nervous. She probably assumed he understood something completely different althogether, "I mean, I would like to visit new places, like the people in my books," continued the Reyvateil, a bit less nervously. She was smiling: that was obviously something very important to her, something would really like to do.

He sighed in relief. He really wanted to tell her he would try to take her to Suzaku Academy with him, but he knew he shouldn't. Unsure of what to do, he decided to change the subject.

"It has been a while since Emeria left..." He said. Maybe that wasn't the wisest topic choice, as Erne and Elo assumed she was in Ar Ciel, maybe in another tower, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Erne nodded, "This is taking longer than it should," she said quietly. She was even less talkative than the usual. Maybe because she was worried about the mission, maybe because her head was off in other worlds.

It wasn't long until they finished meal, left the table and proceeded to clean it up, as well as the kitchen.

By the time they were was done, it was dark. Erne wanted to return to her house by herself, but the church quarters was in the other side of town and he insisted for her to sleep in their house.

He wasn't particularly religious, but before going to sleep, he prayed for the trio of Elemia to protect him, Emeria, Erne, Elo, Crimson Skies and Ar Ciel.

**AN:** Thanks Flightfoot, eus-mylus, itslightningbitch, Final Fantasy Type 0 anon, MidgitLD, Aquagon, kairi-key and a whole bunch of people from the writers and Kingdom Hearts forums from TV Tropes for helping me out with my doubts.  
Even though my questions sort of heavily hinted some stuff that may happen.


End file.
